bust_a_groovefandomcom-20200214-history
Heat
::::::::::: "You just got whooped!" Heat is considered a main protagonist of first 2 Bust a Groove game. Formerly a formula racer who competes in a formula race track, but he hasn't returned because he was nearly incinerated when he was involved in a terrible car accident. Luckily, he made a total recovery with the ability to manipulate fire. In the end of the first game, Heat manages to defeat Robo-Z and was ultimately destroyed after being engulfed in explosions. However, Heat saw a white light comes from Robo-Z's body (possibly the Groovetron) directly hits him and he was seen standing up in a weaken state and happily smirks after being hit. In the sequel, his story was retold by James Suneoka, the host of Dancing Heroes during his epilogue of Bust of Move 2 where Heat is seen competing against formula racers in the formula race track grand prix which he overtakes them within 33 laps and clears the last turn of his racing car to make it in the finish line. However, Heat's car went out of control as it crashed into the wall and bursts into flames and it also incinerates the race track as well. Heat was later taken to the hospital with a serious of third degree burns who is barely alive after the crash. One week later, Heat miraculously recovers from his serious burns and injuries and was finally out of the hospital. Although, he becomes physically traumatized after the terrible accident and decided to give up racing in the formula race track. For him, he felt something burning inside of him as it reveals that he is able to shoot flames in his hands as he pleases knowing that the terrible accident that inflicted on him caused him to manipulate flame. With that, Heat takes upon dancing instead of racing due to his physical trauma of the terrible accident. He was called as the 'poster boy' of the original series but in Bust A Move 2 epilogue, He was called as the 'fire boy with an average body temperature of 45 degrees' as mentioned by Dancing Heroes host, James. Info Age: 19 (Bust A Groove) 20 (Bust A Groove 2) Dance Styles: East Coast hip-hop & Breakdance with floor moves Jammer Type: Pyrokinesis Appearance Heat appears to have a medium-length reddish brown hair with full fringes and hazel eyes. In Bust A Groove, Heat wears a white catsuit with flame designs in both of his sleeves and pants and a red collar. It has an "F" design which is connected to the two blue spot designs and a matching white sneakers with flame designs He also wears a red bonnet hat with an "F" design in the center of his bonnet hat. In the epilogue in Bust A Move 2, he was shown in this outfit but without a bonnet hat. His alternate outfit is his primary outfit but the colors of his outfit is the opposite his catsuit is red and the flame designs are white. In Bust A Groove 2, Heat now wears a white long sleeve hoodie jacket with his original "H" symbol in the center of his jacket, white pants with flame designs in each side of his pants, red gloves and a matching red and white sneakers. He is not seen wearing the bonnet hat and is replaced with white and blue pilot goggles and a brown cowboy hat which is hanging loose at the back of his neck. His alternate outfit is his car racing suit from his ending and the colors is the same as in his alternate outfit from the original as his racing suit is red, the "H" symbol, his white gloves and the flame designs are white. He now wears white sneakers. His car racing suit has tatters on both of his waist and the sleeves of his pants which takes place after the terrible accident inflicted on him. Trivia *The 'F' symbol on Heat's catsuit means fire. *Heat's jammers are different in both games. In Bust A Groove, Heat is summoning flames in both of his hands and shoots his or her opponent with a giant fire ball while in Bust A Groove 2, Heat spins in an exhibition routine as he shoots his or her opponent with a flash of flames. *Francis "F-Stop" Stone/Hotstreak fellow character from the cartoon series, Static Shock has the same power as Heat who also manipulate and shoots fire. Both men have the same body temperature and they gained their powers after the terrible incident as Heat got crashed in the wall after his racing car was out of control and was hospitalized as he gained to manipulate fire after recovering in a week. In Francis's case, he was exposed to the big bang gas during the previous gang war in Dakota and was hospitalized. He gains to manipulate fire after he was in a weak state when the nurse tried to give him some medical attention before he escapes the hospital to cause havoc in the city. Both of their roles and personality are different as Heat is a protagonist who is confident in fighting opponents in a dance battle while Francis is an antagonist who always loses his temper and makes havoc in the city by shooting fireballs.